The present invention relates generally to the construction of computer programs (software), and more particularly to the construction of computer programs using dialogs and objects.
The generation of computer programs is complicated by a number of factors. One factor is the complexity of the syntax and structure of many computer programming languages. Another factor, which relates to a computer program that is intended to control a system (such software is called a system control program), is the complexity of the specification that defines the system. These complicating factors make it difficult for even the most experienced computer programmers to write computer programs, and almost impossible for less experienced programmers to write computer programs.
Consider, for example, a database system environment where periodic system maintenance must be performed to maintain system resources. Such system maintenance involves routine tasks (such as an off-line copy) and non-routine tasks (such as a database recovery operation). These routine and non-routine tasks are performed by generating and executing system control programs. The system control programs are written in an appropriate computer program language, such as Job Control Language (JCL).
The structure and syntax of JCL is complex and difficult to specify. Also, database system environments are often very complex. For example, if a task involved recovering fifty databases, then it would be necessary to know the attributes (such as the name, volume, space, etc.) for all of the databases, so as to construct the proper JCL computer program to perform the recovery task. The collection of such attribute information is very complex. These complexities make it difficult to construct system control programs.
Thus, what is required is a system and method for facilitating the construction of computer programs.